


Injuries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling.





	Injuries

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl never worried about Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the injured Martha Kent due to his new tears and suffering with his foster mother.

THE END


End file.
